


Ii Nioi

by ShinariN



Category: Noragami
Genre: F/M, Hiyori - Freeform, Noragami - Freeform, yato - Freeform, yatori - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinariN/pseuds/ShinariN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beh, Forse Hiyori non voleva che la sua prima richiesta fosse davvero realizzata. <br/>Dopotutto, le due richieste che aveva fatto erano nettamente contrastanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ii Nioi

Ii Nioi

###  Maybe it's ok to stay in his arms.

* * *

Era possibile innamorarsi di una umana?   
Il Dio se lo domandava continuamente. Dopotutto riconosceva anche lui che la ragazza che lo aveva salvato per ben due volte riusciva ad elevarlo e a fargli sentire una pace interiore unica. Forse una pace che tutti aspirano e desiderano, al costo di strapparla via ad altre persone. Ma lui non doveva farlo: aveva Hiyori vicina.  
Non riusciva a spiegarsi bene il perché di queste emozioni. Spesso vedeva gli umani disperarsi per un amore non corrisposto. Eppure a lui non importava; se poteva rendere felice Hiyori riusciva ad accontentarsi.   
Un'unica cosa non gli andava giù.   
Aveva il compito di riuscire a riportare la dolce quindicenne al suo stato normale, ma...era davvero sicuro di volerlo fare? Era davvero sicuro di voler lasciarla andare così, e per giunta per mano propria?   
No, non era sicuro.   
Anzi, non voleva proprio farlo. Il solo pensiero di stare senza lei gli metteva i brividi tanto da non riuscire ad ascoltarla mentre parlava. Aveva lei davanti proprio in questo momento.   
«Voglio stare con te per sempre!» aveva detto lei, mostrando una moneta da 5 yen.  
Eh? No, aspetta aspetta...era davvero questo che la ragazza aveva detto?   
Per un momento Yato riuscì a convincersi che le parole dette erano proprio quelle.   
Non riuscì a trattenere il rossore che lo fece avvampare, e mentre tentava di coprire il viso prese velocemente quel pezzo di metallo che in qualche modo univa i loro legami.   
«Che i nostri destini possano legarsi, Hiyori!» esclamò senza paura, con un sorrisone che mai aveva fatto; forse fin'ora gli unici sorrisi veri li aveva fatti con lei. Hiyori riusciva a farlo sentire spoglio, come se non avesse addosso la propria armatura di finzione.   
Passata quella giornata, quei mesi e quella stagione, si era sdraiato sul letto tenendo tra le dita quei 5 yen che la ragazza gli aveva consegnato mesi fa.  
In preda ad uno dei suoi pensieri poggiò la moneta sulle proprie labbra. Chiudendo lentamente gli occhi si accorse che stava vagando troppo con la mente, era riuscito addirittura a pensare di poter lasciarsi andare a piaceri carnali con lei per avere una famiglia in futuro. Eppure non poteva. Era un Dio.   
Era un Dio e doveva lasciare stare questi sentimenti.  
Certo...lei le aveva donato un tempio, le aveva donato anche un sacco di altre cose.  _Ma era davvero giusto ciò che provava?_ Se lo domandava spesso.  
Quando finalmente la mattina dopo riuscì a chiudere gli occhi dopo essersi addormentato tardi, sentì un calore tra le braccia.   
Era Hiyori.   
Lei era tra le sue braccia e dormiva, accoccolata beatamente al suo petto. Si trovava nella stanza di Hiyori.   
Cosa aveva fatto prima di addormentarsi? Oh si, ora ricorda. Si era infiltrato nella stanza della giovane per guardarla almeno per qualche minuto. Deve essere finito per addormentarsi...e ciò non va bene, non va affatto bene.   
"Se mi muovo la sveglio...se non mi muovo io muoio dall'imbarazzo...e poi se mi muovessi, appena sveglia, mi picchierebbe" pensò.   
Allora, constatando questo, decise che la soluzione migliore era stare fermo.  
In un momento di debolezza il suo occhio cadde su quelle labbra sottili ma così invitanti, tanto da non riuscire ad accorgersi di starsi avvicinando sempre di più a quest'ultime, e il desiderio di baciarla lo pervadeva.  
E allora lei, in preda al panico, non sapeva cosa fare.   
Lo doveva ammettere, non aveva dormito nemmeno lei; il suo odore preferito le inebriava le narici e tutto ciò la mandava sulle nuvole. Aveva finto di dormire solo per stare accoccolata a quel petto e respirare a pieni polmoni quell'odore che anche a grandi distanze riusciva a riconoscere. Ah...quanto avrebbe voluto quel bacio che il Dio stava per darle, ma lei per imbarazzo si girò di spalle, fingendo di dormire ancora. Yato sospirò.  
«Quanto ancora dovrò resistere a quelle labbra così invitanti?» sussurrò «Quanto ancora dovrò seguirti per evitare che qualsiasi persona del mio stesso sesso ti tocchi? Sono stufo e geloso...sono geloso persino del tuo pigiama Hiyori,  che ti avvolge abbracciandoti. Capisci come sono pazzo?» aggiunse, stringendosi una ciocca di capelli tra le mani.  
Naturalmente nessuna risposta fu data, e per un momento il Dio provò sollievo: chissà cosa sarebbe successo se Hiyori avesse sentito. Probabilmente l'avrebbe colpito con un Jungle Savate proprio lì, tra una costola e l'altra.  
Sospirando, Yato lasciò stare quei pensieri per poi stare fermo, chiudere gli occhi color del ghiaccio e lasciarsi cullare da Morfeo. Non ci volle molto prima che quegli occhi rosa si potessero chiudere di fronte al viso del Dio, al contrario delle labbra che si erano schiuse proprio su quelle dell'ultimo, in un dolce e timido bacio di una dolcezza unica. E in quella stanza, in quel preciso istante, finalmente non regnava solo l'odore del Dio. Hiyori riusciva a sentire la mescolanza tra il proprio e quello dell'altro; da quel momento era il suo odore preferito.  
Si pentì di aver donato quei 5 yen in cambio di un desiderio così egoista, proprio quando il suo unico e vero desiderio era già compiuto; stare accanto a Yato.  
E per la prima volta, in una vita perfetta da studentessa laboriosa, Hiyori decise di stare in casa accoccolata a quelle braccia che tanto la facevano sognare.


End file.
